


End of the Ice Age

by nyanbacon



Series: Restless Eternity [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cole is late to the party, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Robot, conscious during death, dying, dying robot, engineering jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon
Summary: Zane dies.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Restless Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552921
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	End of the Ice Age

_ Shutting down... _

It didn’t really hurt, per se, Zane reflected, although he wasn’t human, so that was to be expected.

Even so, it was still horribly disorientating.

He was able to run enough of a diagnostic test to confirm that the numb feeling in his left side was from broken connectors. There was a faint crackling noise as the sparks of electricity still tried to connect and failed to hit nine times out of ten. It made it so that occasionally there would be a brief streak of control in his hand and leg, before it faded again and left him in the dark as to what was underneath him on that side. 

His processors were damaged- beyond so, really. He could only use one of them reliably, and it made registering things slow. If he wanted to sense what was going on, he couldn’t move, and if he tried to move, his vision blacked out to move the focus of power.

So instead, he lay on the ground and stared up at the sky. Everything was slowing. He couldn’t access his recent memory banks, so he’d forgotten why he was here.

_ Shutting down... _

His audio sensors picked up a distant call of his name, and he tried to turn his head, but his hearing fizzled out, and he wanted to cling to the noise. He stayed perfectly still, only being able to acknowledge who called for him when Jay appeared in his pixelated vision.

“Oh, god, Zane,” Jay breathed, carefully crouching down next to him. Zane could faintly see blood streaming down the side of Jay’s face.

“J-J-Jay-y,” he stammered, eyes fluttering in a barely noticeable wince at how fragmented his voice was. 

Jay set one hand over the intact part of Zane’s chest. “Zane, I-”

“Jay! What are you-” Kai appeared on the other side of Zane’s vision moments later. Zane closed his eyes. His vision was too fuzzy to be able to see anything clearly. His processors were trying so hard to just keep electricity flowing through his body. Trying to register anything in the low definition of his vision was making his chest stutter and his senses falter. 

_ Shutting down... _

“Can you fix him?” Kai’s voice was weak. Or maybe Zane was losing his ability to hear. That could’ve been possible.

“I-I…” Jay sounded like he was crying.

“I-i-i-it’s ok-k-kay if-f yo-o-u c-can-n-n’t,” Zane stuttered, his voice skipping and sparking agonizingly.

_ Shutting down... _

Kai’s breath hitched. He was crying. He was always bad at hiding it.

He could feel Jay brushing his gloved hands through his hair. Zane opened his eyes a tiny bit to see Jay bending over him.

“It’s… th-there’s too much,” Jay managed out, nearly choking on the words. “I can’t…”

Everything was disorientating. He couldn’t quite acknowledge Jay’s words  _ and _ his appearance  _ and _ his touch. His processor was starting to spark out. He wished it would just die already so he wouldn’t keep trying desperately to stay awake.

He forced a weak smile. “I-it’s f-f-fine, J-Ja-ay.”

_ Shutting down _ ...

Kai sobbed. The hand carding through Zane’s hair grew shaky. Zane’s voice box skipped in a staticy sigh as he closed his eyes. His processors were losing their function. He could feel himself shutting down. It was calming to feel his body give in to the painless damage.

_ Shutting down... _

He could hear his name distantly, and desperate hands, and his hardware being moved, but soon enough, he stopped feeling anything and just floated for a few moments. Or maybe it was an eternity. He didn’t know.

_ Shutting down… Shutting down… _

He didn’t know anything anymore.

_ Shutting down. _

**Author's Note:**

> Look in comments for optional ending.


End file.
